Inebriation Series
by scullyseviltwin
Summary: Heineken, Merlot, Smiroffs, Cuervo Gold... etc. Just read for fun, fluff and... well you know. Some chapters slightly mature. WITH TRIPLEPIROUETTE {MSR}
1. Inebraition Series the First: Heineken

Title: Inebriated Series: Heinekin  
  
Author: Barenaked Bostonian  
  
Rating: R, dirty, dirty language!  
  
Disclaimer: Um, if they were mine and I could get them to do this... oh the  
  
possibilities :::rubs hands together mischievously:::  
  
Archive: I would be honored, but drop me a line first!  
  
Category: MSR  
  
Feedback: Free drink on the house if you send me some! BNLXPPhile12@aol.com!  
  
Summary: The first in the series, Mulder and Scully go out for some post-case drinks, primarily beer.  
  
Thanks: To Lesley, for telling me NOT to write smut, as if! And to Michelle, who basically forced me to let her beta, and is a very biiiiig help whenever I need it!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx  
  
It had happened on a whim, a mere hint of a celebration, and now Agents Mulder and Scully found themselves sitting on separate stools at Casey's Bar in downtown D.C.  
  
It was only him who had noticed that Scully had been acting quite odd lately. Not the sort of odd that makes everyone turn their heads and go 'What the hell?', but the odd that only a lover or close friend would recognize. He was classified as the second.  
  
For one reason, he actions lately had seemed less determined and precise. Certain things she did with less edge and conviction. The paperwork just happened to be one of them. Her handwriting, it had become more flowy, as if she had something on her mind and longed to write it down.  
  
But, these were not thoughts to be having on a post case celebration at a well endowed bar. Oh no. His thoughts should not be ones of care and precision, but ones on how absolutely delicious Scully looked tonight. And  
  
she did look amazing.  
  
Her hair was framing her face, in the way that he loved. The way that screamed 'I'm relaxed and I'm feeling good', and he was mesmerized by it. It was curled softly at her chin and she had to keep pushing it away from her face to keep it from getting into her beer.  
  
Her beer, another reason why she looked so different, so desirable. She was  
  
pulling at her beer like a man would, taking long, slow gulps, coming up for air and then going down again.  
  
Two empty mugs were set empty on the bar before her. Two like mugs sat in front of Mulder as well, but he hardly noticed when the bar tender came to remove them.  
  
The two agents had been making conversation all night, not that they found it at all difficult, but it was different that they were talking about something other than work, other than mutants and the unknown.  
  
Mulder had made a crack that his love life was virtually unknown and Scully  
  
had laughed, a full Scully-Laugh. And he just sat and watched the way her face formed around it, the way her breasts bounced and the way her fingers curled around her mug. Her fingernails tapped the glass unexpectedly and she looked down at them.  
  
She took another pull at the beer and asked Mulder why he wasn't drinking his.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Nothing." And he took a pull at his own. He couldn't remember when he had found drinking fun. Well, yes, in his college days, but only sparsely. But if this way what he got when he drank, a comfortable, relaxed, glowing Scully, then he would gladly become an alcoholic.  
  
She smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Was this what you brought me here for Mulder?" She asked, rather loudly now that the jukebox was spilling out a song.  
  
'Annie are you okay, are you okay Annie?...'  
  
"What?" He asked her, smiling back at her. "To get me drunk?" She asked him. "You're not drunk Scully." He patted her on the shoulder and chuckled. "Damn straight." "Scully, if I know you, you can hold your alcohol as good as the best of 'em." "Well, thanks for the vote of confidence, but I don't think so." "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked her, taking a sip from her mug now  
  
that his was empty.  
  
"Well, I know I can kick some hard core male ass, and I can *run and jump* as high as the rest of 'em, but the simple medical fact remains that for my  
  
height and build, I can't hold shit." "Obviously my dear Scully, because you just used a four letter word in front of me, a big Scully no-no." "Oh, yes, I forgot, doesn't alcohol play with your mind and put you in an inebriated state as to make you say things you would not indeed say under normal circumstances?" Scully queried, raising and eyebrow and causing Mulder's cock to jump to attention in his pants. The eyebrow always did it.  
  
"I believe that is so Doctor Scully, yes." He was laughing now, watching her smug expression as she said the next words. "Well then... fuck, fuck, shit, cock, etcetera, etcetera." "Scully, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"  
  
"Mulder," She got a somewhat sad expression on her face, but it quickly turned to sly. "I kiss no one with this mouth." "Aw, Scully, why?" He was teasing her now, or at least he thought he was. "Mulder, I don't kiss and tell." She drained the last of her beer and motioned for another one. Luckily the bar tender did not know the Scully Signs of drunkenness and conceded to place a new mug on the bar in front of  
  
her.  
  
She looked at it for a moment, and then buried herself in it, draining it half way.  
  
"I never was a drinker Mulder." She was stating the obvious. "I know." His hand was on his glass, but he was making no move to bring it to his lips. "I don't know why I am now, maybe it's the assurance that you're here in case I puke." She stared directly at him. "Well, gee Scully, you make it sound so lovely." He took another long sip of his drink. "Seriously, I don't think that I'd be able to trust myself to get drunk in front of anyone else, and I'm not drunk, I'm just... on my way."  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
Scully went to pick up her glass, spilling a little of the beer on her pants. It hit right near the crotch area, and Mulder had to look.  
  
"Shit!" She exclaimed, grabbing a cocktail napkin off of the bar and wiping  
  
at her pants. "Once again Scully, do you kiss your mother with that potty mouth?"  
  
Her actions froze as she contemplated something. She put the napkin and the  
  
mug down on the bar. She stared at her pants a moment longer and then met his eyes.  
  
"Do you have objections to my so called 'dirty mouth'? The way you were just looking at it, I would have to bet not." "Well, speaking in the sense that you are teaching me all the dirty words, then, yes, Scully." He knew what she was saying, and in his state, he knew she was giving him the opportunity. He just wanted to make sure that she wanted this as much as he did.  
  
"You know what I mean Mulder." She swayed a bit, but her head was as clear as it always was. As clear as when she was profiling a serial killer. And her mind was focused on him now.  
  
She leaned into him a bit and stopped when her lips were close to her ear. "Let's stop fucking around Mulder. None of this sappy romantic crap. I do love you. I want you and oh God I want to know what you feel like in me. I want to know what you taste like, and if not for a little boost from Mr. Heineken tonight, I never would have told you." Her breath was hot on his ear as she spoke to him and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand  
  
up.  
  
"Uhhh, Scully. You should drink more often."  
  
And then his lips closed over hers in a gentle, but insistent kiss. It was  
  
sweet as their lips slid over each other. And then his tongue pushed at her lips and she opened them to him.  
  
His tongue explored her mouth, and realizing that he had all the time in the world to learn it, he slowed down and began kissing her with passion. With the love that he felt for her. He was sure she felt it, as sure as the slight moan that escaped from her throat as her tongue slid upon his in a hungry dance.  
  
She broke away from him, resting her forehead on his.  
  
"God Scully, I know you said you don't want romantic stuff, but, you are my  
  
soul mate, you know that? Right?" He was breathing hard and broke away to take a quick sip of beer. He put his head back.  
  
"As much as I will allow myself to believe Mulder. If I have to believe, I believe in that." She downed the rest of her beer.  
  
He pulled away and kissed her forehead.  
  
"We're in public." He stated. "I know." "We just kissed." 'I know that too." She replied. "Skinner just saw everything."  
  
She whirled around in the chair but turned back at Mulder's chuckling. What a lame attempt to frighten her. She knew that she surely would not have fallen for something that easy if she hadn't been. several sheets to a very strong wind.  
  
"I got you that time." He tried to say. "Yep... you did." And she kissed him hard.  
  
END! But oh there is so much more to come!  
  
---Crappy ass, lame ending. I know, sappy and just sucked but eh. 


	2. Inebriation Series the Second: Merlot

Inebriation Series 2: Merlot  
  
Author: ScullyAsTrinity AKA Barenaked Bostonian  
  
Spoilers: A tinsie one for Small Potatoes  
  
Rating: R, bad words and alcohol  
  
Feedback: A free drink on the house if you do! BNLXPhile12@aol.com!  
  
Category: MSR, Angst  
  
Summary: Mulder and Scully discuss the happenings of Inebriation Series: Heiniken, drink wine and eat salad and chicken.  
  
Disclaimer: My killer kung fu can kick CC's "I think I'll dodge every question they ask in this stupid TV guide chat" ass. Tcha!  
  
Thanks: As always to Lesley. And to Michelle. You really don't know how much you helped on this fic, if not for you it wouldn't be made! And I put the damn salad in, you happy now? Ashley knows what's coming...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Oh, it had begun with a kiss. A hot, passionate, loving, all encompassing kiss. And now it was so much more.  
  
Scully was surprised at how happy she felt, she felt that glow that you normally feel after really good sex, although she hadn't had sex with the man yet. But somehow she knew that, A: That glow would not be enough to express how good the sex was and B: It wouldn't be sex at all. She knew that when her and Mulder finally... did it, for lack of a better term... that it  
  
would be spiritual. More than spiritual. And know she berated herself for getting so mushy.  
  
And speaking from a totally animalistic and carnal sense, she knew it would  
  
blow her mind.  
  
She knew the man had talents, as did anyone, but his lips... oh, she could dream about them for hours. Of what they felt like and what they could do to her. Now that her fantasies were about to leap off the journal page and kick her in the ass, she was beyond excited.  
  
But she knew another thing about Mulder. He wouldn't let it happen until everything was perfect, which meant tonight, after a grueling case, was not  
  
the night.  
  
She was however, looking forward to spending the evening with him. He was coming over around sevenish, he had said, and Scully was going to cook dinner. Then they were going to watch some sort of horror flick on TV with Mulder's intention of, "If you get scared, I can put my arm around you." She had laughed and they had made arrangements for that night.  
  
He had also been secretly excited to be invited over to Scully's on more- than-friends, but-less-than-lovers terms. He fidgeted all day, making far too many mistakes on the case report that was to be filed on the latest  
  
grueling shit detail. No more *real* X-Files had been sent their way in, oh, about two months. He was royally pissed.  
  
Both agents kept stealing glances at each other, once in awhile catching the other in the act. Both knew that doing anything remotely intimate in the office would be plain stupid, that there had been bugs before, and there probably would still be now. But a few harmless glances couldn't hurt...  
  
But other than the glances, they didn't seem at all out of place or nervous  
  
around each other. Just excitable and noticeably happier.  
  
But Scully wasn't just glancing, she was trying to convince herself not to undress him with her eyes. She felt like a man, and she couldn't wait to get him into bed. But she would, because she also wanted it to be at the right time, the right place and for the right reasons. She wanted it to be about love, not solely for the fact that they were both horny as hell, and they were right now.  
  
By five o'clock, Mulder was so wound, he was about to burst. He looked at the clock, and as usual, he commented on the time and how they could leave.  
  
She took him up on it, and they rode up on the elevator together. As they stepped out, he led her, like he always had. His hand on the small of her back. And it felt no different now.  
  
When they walked down to the garage together, there was something different. They had parked next to each other in their FBI Reserved spots. But when she had bent down to get into her car and shut the door, he grabbed it before she had the chance.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He knew that he was literally taking his life in his hands, kissing Scully at work, but she seemed to raise no objections.  
  
When they parted, she didn't even speak. She just looked up at him with an inquisitive question in her eyes and a smile on her lips. He gave her a sly  
  
but boyish smile back and gently shut the door. She waited until he got into his own car, and he turned to her...  
  
With the most childish face in the world. She laughed and turned on her car. He pulled out, and she followed, each driving their respective ways home.  
  
When she did get home, the first thing that she did, was to slip out of her  
  
shoes. She then proceeded to check the messages, the mail and take a quick shower. She could care less how Mulder viewed her, because they both knew it didn't matter. But she felt like a shower, so she took one.  
  
When she was through, she took her tousled hair out of the turban like towel wrap and set to fixing the table. She then took out the chicken marsala she  
  
had prepared the night before, she popped it in the oven.  
  
She only took a little while picking out something to wear. Once again figuring that it was Mulder, and he didn't really need to be impressed. None the less, she pulled out a slightly too tight deep blue ribbed sweater and a pair of black slacks. The comfortable ones that she loved to wear.  
  
She smoothed some anti-frizz cream into her hair and pulled out the hair dryer. She grabbed her circular brush off of the dresser and dried her hair  
  
so it framed her face, just like it usually did.  
  
And now she realized it.  
  
This was just like any other day, and unlike some other dinner engagements she had had in the past, this one didn't make her feel awkward and nervous.  
  
She was looking forward to seeing Mulder tonight. After their 'thing' at the bar, she was looking forward to a quiet evening in which they could talk. And another thing, she had never known a man who had *wanted* to wait to have sex. Or even to talk for that matter.  
  
She checked on dinner and then absently flicked on her CD player. Verdi came up, and she had forgotten that she had loaded it. She listened to it, curled up on the couch and accidentally drifted off to sleep. After three total weeks of paperwork, which left them at the office, usually, until almost after nine, she was dead tired.  
  
She woke to find Mulder in her kitchen, checking on the chicken and his jacket beside her on the couch. She sat up, stretched and yawned, and then  
  
spoke.  
  
"Sorry about that Mulder I just-" "S'okay Scully, I know how beat you must be after all of the shit that's been going on around the office. Besides, you look really relaxed when you sleep."  
  
He smiled at her and came to sit on the couch next to her, he stroked her hair away from her face. She smiled back, and rested her cheek in his palm.  
  
"I started a fire, is that okay?" "Sure, it just screams tacky though, don't you think? Dinner, wine, a fire?" She chuckled, as did he. "Who said I brought wine?" He asked slyly. "Mulder, I can see it on the counter." She pointed. "Ah yes, I intended to ply you with wine, but now that you know my dirty secret, I will just have to rely on my natural charm." "Oh no, please, anything but that!" She smirked and leaned into his side.  
  
He cuddled up with her and he was reminded of how much he missed being like  
  
this with someone. Much more than sex, but it was much more with Scully, every sensation was magnified times ten.  
  
"When will dinner be ready?" He asked softly, breaking the silence. "In about.... what time is it?" She didn't bother pulling her face out of his warm chest. "Seven... sixteen." "Oh, in about another five minutes. You wanna do me a favor?" "Sure." He replied, reluctant to leave her side. "Get the salad out of the fridge? Thanks."  
  
She felt so relaxed, that she didn't want to move. He made her feel comfortable, like she didn't have to expect anything, that things would happen as they were meant to happen.  
  
He returned from the kitchen a few minutes later and placed the salad bowl on the coffee table in front of her. She looked at him curiously.  
  
"You look too comfortable to move, so don't"  
  
She smiled and leaned back on the couch, watching the flames play and dance  
  
in the seldom-used fireplace. He came back with the two plates, placed them  
  
on the table and went back into the kitchen.  
  
She could hear the clinking from her glasses and she answered before he could even ask her.  
  
"Third from the left, top shelf."  
  
He chuckled and called back, "Now about those china patterns..."  
  
She felt light, like a weight had been lifted off her, but now, with her meal sitting in front of her, she felt suddenly famished.  
  
He returned, for the final time, with the silverware, wine glasses, wine and salad dressing all balanced in his arms. He sat next to her on the couch and placed all of the items on the table.  
  
"Mulder, you forgot the bowls." "I don't have any germies Scully, we can eat from the big bowl, you trust me?" "Of course." She said, taking the rather large bowl and smothering the vegetables with Italian dressing.  
  
He got the cork out of the wine bottle and poured two glasses, and he let them air. Scully took the bottle from his hand.  
  
"Vernaccia Di San Gimignano Poggioaicelli." She pronounced rather raggedly. "Mulder!" She exclaimed, "This wine costs over one hundred and fifty dollars!" "Eh, I just had it lying around." He said, smiled and began to eat.  
  
Scully did the same and took a sip of the wine. Wow! She had had wine before, and far more expensive ones, but Mulder made a good guess and picked one that went perfect with the meal.  
  
"Good?" She asked him. "Great!" he replied, forking some salad and eating it. He got another forkful and fed it to Scully.  
  
They ate their meal with normal talk. Small talk that blind dates would normally have at dinner. Save for the "What do you do?" Etcetera. After dinner, and about three glasses of wine apiece, they sat on the couch with yet another glass.  
  
For someone who had nearly drank her partner under the table, she was sure woozy from the wine. But maybe it was just Mulder this time.  
  
Mulder put his glass down and wrapped her up in his arms. It was a cool, late October night, and three of the windows in the kitchen were slightly open. It was chilly, although the fire was going.  
  
He pulled her down onto the floor with him and grabbed the afghan from the back of the sofa. He wrapped them up in it. They sat for a while like that,  
  
until they both decided it was time to work some things out.  
  
"I never thought I'd be like this Scully. It feels almost, well, normal." "Hmm, I know what you mean." "And I think that, I think that this is... forever for me." "Really?" "Really." "All you want is this?" She asked, somewhat surprised. "All I need is you." "God, I think I'm becoming a sucker for sap." "You better, you're going to be hearing a lot of it." He chuckled and bent down to kiss her neck. "I hope you know Mulder, it won't always be like this. I have a bit of a wild streak and now that I have an outlet-" "Got it covered." He said as he brushed the hair away from the back of her neck and worshiped her there. "Stay with me tonight." She said impulsively. "I just want to feel you close." "I think I can handle that." He said and rearranged himself so that he could kiss her properly.  
  
"Is this the only way you score Mulder? Getting girls expensive wine?" "I don't have to do anything to score with you." "Sap, no!"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
An hour later, they were still in front of the fire, drinking wine.  
  
~END~  
  
I am so fucking sappy, I can't goddamned stand it. 


	3. Inebriation Series the Third: Smirnoffs

Inebriation Series 3: Smirnoffs  
  
Author: ScullyAsTrinity AKA Barenaked Bostonian  
  
Rating: NC-17!!! Finally! Smutola!  
  
Category: S, MSR  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, nope, nope, yep.. wait, how'd THAT get in there?  
  
Feedback: I always forget to put this in here! BNLXPhile12@aol.com  
  
Thanks: TO MICHELLE! She helped me with the smut, she was a great tutor. I'm sorry, to Aiah, who really wanted the radioactive pigeons... to EY for not dissing this and TO ASHLEY!!! WHO LOVES THE SMUT, HERE IS YOUR SMUT BISCUIT!!! Lesley as always...  
  
NOTENOTENOTE: Thanks to Aiah on the shoe thing, we had a whole convo about it that brought us to talking about track and javelin! Go Jav! And the Mich, who says "Nope, you lose." way too much and I accidentally slipped it into the story.  
  
Summary: Another night with our two favorite agents. Substitute the wine for some vodka and shake...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Scully stretched and yawned in her chair. The past few weeks had been rough. Paperwork until all hours of the night, bad coffee, and even worse take out. They had been pushing papers the entire time, with no real X-File  
  
coming their way. Suffice to say, Scully actually missed it.  
  
They were both surprised when earlier that day Skinner had called them into  
  
his office and told them that they had a week off. He virtually insisted that they take it when Mulder nearly fell asleep in his chair. Scully, still stunned, had thanked Skinner and helped Mulder out of the office and to the elevator.  
  
Now, sitting at her desk, watching the clock, she prayed for five thirty to  
  
come, when they could get out of the depressing office and go home.  
  
Mulder was tapping his pencil and staring thoughtfully into space. Scully nearly smiled at the calm look that was there, but thought better of it, knowing it would snap Mulder out of his silent reverie. She sighed once more and finished the expense report she was working on. She looked at the clock again. It read 5:23. She gave up.  
  
"Come on Mulder, time to go." She said, shocking herself with the gentle tone of her voice. She had almost felt... mother like... she shuddered at the thought and the reprimanded herself. 'He's a big boy Dana, no need to act like his mother.' 'Yeah, act like his mother and have sex with him.' 'You haven't had sex with him yet. 'Yet, keyword, moving on...'  
  
"Uh, yeah, yeah Scully, sure." He stretched as well and got up out of the chair, stumbling slightly. Scully caught him by the arm and steadied him.  
  
"Musta been sitting too long." He said with a smile and pecked her on the cheek. She felt... she felt... she felt something when he did it, something she hadn't felt for a very long time. And she liked it.  
  
"Coming over tonight?" Scully asked him, glancing from her partner to her size seven and a half Nine West's. "I will be there. I might be walking like a zombie from lack of sleep, but I'll be there."  
  
The word zombie brought back memories of a case with a certain Wayne Federman, and Mulder's theories on what the dead do when they come back to life. Eat, drink, dance... Alright, so maybe dancing from Mulder was a little too much to ask, but she knew, the others... he could do.  
  
"Mulder, if you need to sleep that's-" "No, no, no, Ms. Scully, I have a surprise for you. Don't you want to see it?"  
  
She blushed girlishly as he wrapped her up gently from behind and kissed her ear lightly.  
  
"Mulder, we're at the office." She whispered, knowing full well that he already knew and that he was teasing her. "I know." He said and nipped her ear again. "And that's," Nip. "Why," Kiss.  
  
"I'm letting you go," He kissed her on the neck. "Right," Again he kissed her on the neck. "Now." Mulder swung her around and kissed her hard on the lips.  
  
It took her a moment to situate herself before she kissed him back. He ended it too abruptly, with Scully wanting more, but she settled for what she got.  
  
"I'm gonna get you for that." She said, her forehead pressed up against his. "Ooo, Scully. Do you make good with your threats?"  
  
She glared at him and then spun around to collect her things and her briefcase.  
  
"Let'sa goa." Mulder said and ushered her out the door.  
  
They drove to their separate apartments, Scully's radio station on Classical 102.7. As she listened to the music, she couldn't help feeling excited about Mulder coming over, and she knew she shouldn't be.  
  
At home, she opened her windows, letting the cool October breeze cleanse the musty house. She pulled out bottled water from the refrigerator and opened  
  
it. She sat at the table and sifted through the mail. She read a letter from Charlie, which was five pages long, who was in Scotland on vacation with the family. Then she tidied up the living room and kitchen and set to make something for dinner.  
  
All of a sudden, she heard a thump from her front door and went to investigate. Upon opening the door, she found her 'Smiling Cat' Halloween decoration at her feet and got up to place it back where it belonged. She then returned inside. She lit a fire, as she had done the night before.  
  
Sitting on her couch, she turned on the television and watched the news, until she heard a knock at her door.  
  
Knowing who it was she went to open it and found Mulder, a paper bag containing something, grasped in his hand. He smiled warmly at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips before entering her apartment.  
  
"What's in the bag, Mulder?" She asked him after she had shut the door. "Oh, your surprise of course." "Ah, what is it?"  
  
Mulder pulled a bottle of Smirnoff's out of the bag and shook it around.  
  
"Vodka?" She asked suspiciously. "Yep." He walked into her kitchen and grabbed two glasses.  
  
He placed them on the counter and stopped. He looked thoughtful for a minute and then walked back into the living room and took off his coat. He then pulled on Scully's hand and made her sit down with him.  
  
"Scully, I've been thinking..."  
  
He trailed off. Scully became panicky for a minute, those words usually preceded something bad.  
  
"There's this Halloween party-" "No. No parties. No one can know about this." She waved her hands around to  
  
emphasize the 'this'. "But, Scully, the Gunmen really want me-" "The Gunmen Mulder? Ultra no. I'm not going to a party that the Gunmen are throwing." "It's not ACTUALLY the Gunmen, it's their friends, and if I may say Scully,  
  
they throw a hell of a party."  
  
He sounded so hopeful, she didn't want to douse his fun.  
  
"Tell you what Mulder, make me the best drink I've ever had and I'll go with you." "Really?" now he sounded like a little boy who was jus told that he was going to Disney World.  
  
"Sure." She told him as he jumped up off of the couch and ran into the kitchen. He poured two small glasses of straight vodka and brought one to her.  
  
"You lose Mulder." She said, eyeing the glass and then him. "Trust me Scully." He said and took her glass from her hand after thinking for a moment and set it down on the coffee table.  
  
He sat down next to her and started nibbling on her neck. She gasped as he began licking her and sucking on her neck. He moved down her neck, toward her clevage.  
  
"What are you doing Mulder?" Scully rasped out.  
  
He lifted his head long enough to answer.  
  
"Working my magic of course. Settle back and enjoy."  
  
She did and her resumed his kissing.  
  
When he skipped over undressing her when he moved down, she looked at him.  
  
"Now what are you doing?" "Pick up your glass." He commanded her, and she did, eyes still locked with  
  
his. "Now take a quick shot, breath out through your nose and drink it. It won't  
  
taste as bad." She stared at him for a moment. "Trust me."  
  
She smiled and then raised the glass to her lips. She took the shot and surprisingly, didn't come up chocking. She could feel the liquid burn down her throat and settle in her stomach. After a minute or two of Mulder's kissing combined with the vodka in her system, she was feeling woozy.  
  
"Mu, Mulder, what... what are you doing?" She was feeling out of control, which wasn't right for her. She wanted to touch Mulder, but her limbs felt  
  
heavy, like they were being held down. She took another shot.  
  
Her limbs were being held down, by Mulder of course.  
  
"Just lift your hips, Scully." She was getting more out of it by the second.  
  
She did as she was told and her slacks came sliding down her legs, quite slowly. She reveled in the feeling of the material slipping from her body and she let out a gasp as Mulder's hand touched her inner thigh.  
  
"I know you like to be in control Scully. But trust me, you know I won't hurt you." He could see the hesitation in her eyes and played on it. "You are so beautiful Scully, and I also know that you hate when people tell you  
  
that but you don't know how... enchanting you are."  
  
All she did was make little 'uh, uh' sounds in the back of her throat.  
  
He grinned evilly at her. Then he got serious for a moment.  
  
"Scully, I love you, tell me if you don't want this." She was silent for a  
  
moment.  
  
"Scully?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"Mulder, I trust you." She touched his cheek. "And I haven't stopped you yet, have I?" "I take that as a yes then." He didn't wait for her answer.  
  
Slowly, oh so slowly, he pulled down her light blue panties and exposed her. He felt overwhelmed by this gesture of trust she was showing him.  
  
He ducked his head again and brushed aside her auburn curls. And then she lay bare before him. He smiled at what he saw and snaked his tongue out for  
  
a quick lick. She squirmed beneath him and he stepped up his ministrations.  
  
His tongue flicked at her tender bud and his fingers parted her folds. His  
  
tongue dove inside for a quick taste and as she moved beneath him, he dove in for another. He sucked at her and kissed and licked, and when she began  
  
to cry out, his tongue dove into her opening, licking her from the inside out.  
  
She was moaning now. She took another shot of her drink and placed her now- free hands in Mulder's hair. He was moaning and licking her wet cunt, with a vengeance.  
  
Mulder wanted her to feel like she had never felt before. This wasn't about  
  
making Scully come, it was about making Scully feel.  
  
Feel his desire, feel his desire. Feel every bit of love he felt for her.  
  
And she did, as she writhed beneath him, she knew that he was doing this out of love. And she intended to reciprocate.  
  
He thrust his fingers deep inside of her and rested for a moment. When he knew she was ready, he began to thrust into her. His tongue worked on her folds and her clit.  
  
She was panting now, she had never wanted anything so badly before. But she  
  
didn't want his tongue inside of her... oh no.  
  
Just as she thought that, all coherent thought flew out the window as Mulder sucked on her clit hard.  
  
He felt her quake all around him. He waited until she stopped shaking and calmed down. Then he pulled his fingers out and cleaned them off with his tongue.  
  
He stood up a bit shakily, his knees cracking from kneeling too long. He hardly noticed. He was too busy memorizing the look of bliss on Scully's face.  
  
He did, however, notice when she opened her eyes to look at him.  
  
She smiled briefly and then spoke.  
  
"You win Mulder. I pick the costumes." She grinned evilly at him as a moment of hesitation appeared on his face. "And I already know what we're going as  
  
too..."  
  
She trailed off and let the look of horror remain on his face. She waited a  
  
moment and then she spoke.  
  
"Well hello Clarice..."  
  
HA HA HA HA!!!. I kill myself. and not in a pleasant way. Dag yo. That's the end of this one. If you don't know what they're going as- ~Leslie 


	4. Inebriation Series the Fourth: Cuervo Go...

Title: Inebriation Series 4: Cuervo Gold  
  
Author: ScullyAsTrinity AKA Barenaked Bostonian  
  
Feedback: BNLXPhile12@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: Am I Chris Carter, shall we dwell on this or would you rather just read my dear? Yes, that's what I thought!  
  
Rating: NC-17 Bayyyybeeee!!!!  
  
Thanks: AS ALWAYS... to and in no particular order... Michelle who is the QUEEN of fic! Jeez, she does everything, thank you, thank you, thank you. To Aiah, who has never seen Saved By The Bell, to my twin EY who is a closet smut-a-holic, and to Ashley, who really REALLY helped me with this one. She's a self assured smut-a-holic and her cravings keep me going... even if  
  
these do suck ass! Oh yes Ash, you know you like it! Lisa says I should stop...  
  
Note: It's been awhile but I have started on the fifth in the series, which  
  
is smutty yes, but it is very loving and gentle and :::sniffle::: just plain good. okay, it's sex, what can I say?  
  
Summary: Mulder and Scully go to a Halloween party? Just read.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Mulder stared at her for a moment before her idea sunk in. He quirked an eyebrow wondering where the hell she had come up with an idea so... out there.  
  
"You know Scully, you do sort of look like Jodie Foster..." Mulder speculated. "Oh I do, do I? Well then, all the more reason to go like that." "I dunno Scully, I don't exactly fit the description of Dr. Hannibal Lecter. How would I dress?" He felt somewhat defeated, mostly because the costume idea had never really  
  
been done before. "Aw, Mulder," Scully said, a slight chuckle in her voice as she tried not to laugh at his withered and defeated look. "Don't worry, I'll find something." "Alright, but no ducking out of this party. I already tried but last year's  
  
excuse of I have to go out on a case won't exactly work. The guys have been monitoring the office for us, damnit!" "Mulder... I can't believe that I'm the one saying this but it won't be that bad." "I hope not, last year I heard something about a goat and a bomb, I really didn't ask anything beyond that." "Sounds intriguing." Scully said flatly as she got up to straighten out her  
  
clothes. "At least MY costumes will be easy." She looked over her shoulder and gave him a wink.  
  
Mulder's heart leapt into his throat. "Did she just wink at me?" he thought, "Because that definitely was NOT a blink." He had never seen Scully actually wink before, or show any signs of post-oral come- hitherness. That was probably because he had never put his... oral skill to work on her. He smiled smugly and went in the kitchen to refill his glass.  
  
Scully came padding back out of her bedroom moments later, adorned in her dark crimson silk nightware. Mulder chuckled at the way the pants were just  
  
a bit too long and dragged on the floor behind her. His eyes traveled up her body and he realized how innocent she looked. She had never looked quite like this before so he ingrained the image on his memory. She looked so cute, her hair mussed and her eyes sleepy. She took a seat at the kitchen table across from him.  
  
"So we need to work a couple things out, don't we?" She asked him, suddenly  
  
getting up and going to her cupboards for a mug. She filled the kettle, put it on the stove and sat back down. "Meaning what?" Mulder asked. There were several things they needed to discuss, he just didn't know what she was referring to. "Our costumes, we don't have much time, so we'd better get to thinking." "Scully, you mean you're actually *giving* a rat's ass about all of this?" He chuckled and titled his head to the side. This *had not* been the reaction that he had been expecting to come from her.  
  
"Well, Mulder, it's been awhile since I did much of anything on Halloween, much less go as a couple, and I'd like to look... different." "Ah, I see. You just want to show everyone up, don't you?" "Exactly, now, I can go in my regular wear-" She was cut off abruptly by Mulder putting his hand up. "You know that dress that Clarice wore in Hannibal? The black one at the end?" She nodded. "I think you should wear that." "Ah, Mulder, that dress is a little... revealing, for me." She attempted a smile but couldn't even pull off a half-assed one. "Well then Scully, we'll have to try some *other* costume idea." "Oh, fine fine fine." She huffed and got up to make her tea. "Now about you..."  
  
"What about me? Can you make me a cup too?" She pulled down another mug and  
  
put a tea bag in it. She waited until they both had adjusted their tea before she began to speak again. "What will you be adorned in Mulder?" Her eyes were peeking out over the rim of her mug, and Mulder could barely see her eyes behind the steam rising from it. "Well... what did he wear that would make me *look* like him, so people wouldn't have to guess?" "Well, let's think a moment here." She put down her mug and began to ponder.  
  
"Ah, you could wear the suit he did in Silence of the Lambs, the one when he was in prison, and then we could get you that God-awful mouthpiece he wore in the sequel, unless you object to wearing that." "No, no, that's good. In fact, I think I know where I can find one of those." "And where would that be Mulder?" "In a catalog I saw. It had movie memorabilia and things like that. I think  
  
they ship overnight, so I would definitely have it by Friday." Mulder felt proud, on one hand, he now had an awesome costume idea, on the other hand, he was going out in public, to a party, with Scully. This was too good to be true.  
  
Friday, October 29th, Scully's Apartment  
  
Mulder didn't bother knocking anymore, he just used his key. She didn't seem to mind the last few times he had done this, so he took his life in his hands and attempted it again.  
  
When he stepped into her apartment, he was greeted only by darkness. He wandered around until he found her in the bathroom, applying the finishing touches to her makeup.  
  
"Hey there, G woman." He said quietly, and leaned against the doorframe. "Oh, gosh, Mulder. I didn't see you there!" She said after she had jumped nearly a foot off of the floor. "Sorry." "It's okay, give me a minute, I'm almost ready."  
  
As she spun around to go into her bedroom, he noticed her hair seemed longer.  
  
"Are those extensions?" He asked, awed at how well they blended with her own hair color. If he didn't know her he would have thought they were real.  
  
"Yeah, I did them myself, do they look okay?" "It looks like you got a bottle of hair growth tonic, it looks like your own." "Ah, good then."  
  
She had made her freckles more pronounced on her nose and cheeks. He was stunned with Scully's ability to make herself look exactly like someone else.  
  
She walked out of her bedroom, an ID in hand. He snatched it from her.  
  
"Clarice Starling, FBI..." he read the writing on it. "Yeah, I just printed out the picture from the Internet and used the bureau's 'resources' to put the finishing touches on, does it look okay?" She was nervous, because she wanted to look good, but also because she wanted to secretly impress him.  
  
She looked... yummy in that dress, although it wasn't as low cut as Starling's was in the movie.  
  
"Scully, you are amazing." he said and kissed her forehead. "Thank you Mulder, I love your outfit." "Yeah, I snatched it from evidence." "Mulder-" "Don't worry Scully, the case had been closed for thirteen years, I doubt anyone is going to claim it." "Well...." She let it slide. "Where's the mask?"  
  
He walked into her living room and she followed him, trailing behind. When  
  
he got to the sofa he took the mask out of the bag and held it up.  
  
"Nice." She commented as she took it out of his hands and examined it. "Very nice." "Well, if you're ready-" "Let's go... and no eating my brain!" "No, Hannibal loved Clarice." "Well, whatever."  
  
Foster's Warehouse and CO Downtown Baltimore  
  
Mulder and Scully drove up to the warehouse entrance, it seemed deserted, no one was around. Scully began to think that the Gunmen had set them up when  
  
a dark figure popped out of the bushes.  
  
"Identify yourself." It whispered.  
  
"Langly, shove it up your ass." Mulder said dryly, looking past him. "Mulder! You came this year... and you brought Agent Scully. Hey." "Hello Langly." She said to the pale vampire who was now leaning on Mulder's window. "Everyone's inside, there's a lot of people here, more than last year." "How many?" Mulder asked curiously. "Maybe 200, 250? There's more coming and it's early. You guys can park in the back and go in." "Thanks Langly." "No, thank you." He retreated back into the bushes.  
  
Mulder chuckled as he maneuvered the car around the back of the warehouse. Once accomplished, he went around to the passenger side and helped Scully out of the car. Wearing the black dress, she found it difficult to maneuver  
  
herself out of the car.  
  
They walked to the front of the warehouse and was stopped again by a man in  
  
a ninja suit.  
  
"Mulder?" He asked. "And Agent Scully?"  
  
It was Frohike, about to threaten to release his killer kung fu before he realized who it was that was about to enter.  
  
"You came this year, and you brought this scrumptious morsel with you." He eyed Scully and her dress, appreciatively.  
  
"Don't even think about Frohike, you may have killer kung fu, but I have a gun."  
  
Frohike chuckled. "Enjoy yourselves."  
  
Mulder grabbed Scully's hand and she looked up at him with a strange twinkle in her eye, one that he had never seen before from her. It excited him to no end.  
  
They pulled open the heavy iron door and were hit with a blast of music and  
  
warm, dry air. They stepped into the condemned warehouse and were surprised  
  
to see it nicely renovated. The warehouse looked dilapidated from the outside, but on the inside, it resembled a modern dance club. Both agents wondered where the Gunmen had gotten the money to fix this place up. Or rather, where they had 'borrowed' it from.  
  
The two just stood there for long moments taking everything in, the lights,  
  
the people.  
  
Scully was startled when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She spun around quickly, to find Byers standing behind her.  
  
"Hello Agent Scully, Mulder. I'm surprised to see you here. Nice costumes, Hannibal and Clarice, haven't seen that one done yet!"  
  
A look of pride broke across Scully's face.  
  
"Well, thank you. I'm surprised to see you too, Byers. Why *are* you here?"  
  
Mulder asked, smiling. "Felt it was my duty to do the whole 'don't drink and drive' thing when people leave, you know." Byers, shoved his hands in his pockets. "Byers, if you don't mind me asking," Mulder started, "Where did you guys get the money to fix this place up?"  
  
Mulder looked at Byers' costume. He was dressed as a secret service agent. Mulder chuckled and shook his head.  
  
Byers looked at them both for a moment, smiling. "It wasn't our idea to go this... all-out, it was our associate Jimmy's idea. I guess you could say he's, well, loaded." Byers' smile grew larger and he coughed in order to contain it before it spread any more.  
  
"Well, whoever did it did a very good job." Scully said, nodding appreciatively. "To tell you the truth Agent Scully, we did it ourselves, we bought everything and configured it to our liking. We don't own this place or have  
  
papers for it, so we had to keep it on the hush-hush." Byers began to smile  
  
again, but instead of containing it, he turned it into a laugh. "Frohike and Langly did most of the dirty work, while I made excuses to get out of it."  
  
Scully laughed. "I see." "Well, you two have a good night, I'm on patrol for police." Byers walked away into the crowd. "I didn't know the Gunmen had this many friends." Scully said. "It's probably more like, friends of friends of friends." Mulder replied, steering them toward the refreshments.  
  
Once there, he picked up two shot glasses that were being filled by a tall blonde man.  
  
"Hello Agent Mulder and Agent..." "Scully." Mulder said suspiciously as he raised the shot glass to his lips. "Ah, right, sorry. I'm a bit forgetful. I'm Jimmy."  
  
The man stuck out his hand to shake Mulder's and in the process knocked over three glasses. "Oh well." He said as he shook the agent's hands. "Enjoy." He said as he shoved a piece of lime into Mulder's hand.  
  
It was then that Mulder realized he was about to down a shot of tequila. He  
  
looked from the liquid to the lime and then back to the liquid. He downed it one gulp and then sucked on the lime.  
  
"There are tables over there if you guys want to sit." He pointed to the left, where there were a line of table lined up against the wall, hidden by  
  
darkness.  
  
"Thanks." Mulder replied and led Scully over to one of the tables. She sat  
  
down across from him.  
  
"I'm really impressed Mulder. I thought that we'd be at a condemned shithole, but they really pulled this one together." "Indeed they did." Mulder moved his chair over closer to Scully.  
  
He eyed his shot glass and then he eyed her. He didn't know if she's let him get away with what he was about to do, in public no less, but he was going to attempt it. He leaned over, shot glass in hand and licked Scully, from where her cleavage began to the point just behind her ear. She gasped.  
  
"Mulder... what do you think you're doing?" She rasped out.  
  
He raised his eyes so he was level with her and took one of the many pieces  
  
of lime and put it between her teeth. He pulled off his 'mouthguard' and set it on the table, next to the glasses, of which there were six.  
  
"Just hold it there Scully, don't do anything until I say." She nodded. He downed the shot and when he came up for air, he pressed his lips to hers and began sucking on the lime. Scully let out a strangled moan and released the  
  
lime from her lips.  
  
"Your turn Scully." Mulder said, after he had removed the piece of lime from his lips. "Mulder, I don't know. Usually if I drink tequila it doesn't stay down for long..." "Aw, come on Scully. Live a little." His eyes gleamed mischievously. "Fine." She sighed. She didn't want to let him in on her excitement.  
  
She reached for a shot glass on the table and Mulder moved his chair yet closer to her own. She moved over hesitantly, deciding what to do.  
  
She leaned down next to his neck and began licking all around there, getting all of the salt she could find. And there was more than needed because Mulder had begun to sweat. She straightened up and took the shot.  
  
She came up sputtering and launched herself at the lime. Mulder didn't relent quite as easily as Scully had and she had to wrestle the lime away from him. She sucked on it, and when she was through, she pressed his lips to her own.  
  
He suckled on her greedily, finding the taste of her mouth more intoxicating than anything. He could taste her under the tequila and the lime and a thrill ran through him. Her hands flew to the back of his head as she impossibly tried to deepen the kiss. They stayed like that for some moments before Mulder separated from her and began licking her earlobe.  
  
She shuddered and drew in a shaky breath. He grabbed at her and pulled her in for another kiss before releasing her to down the shot. She picked up the wedge of lime and held it in her hand, ready for him. He pried it from her hand and sucked on it greedily. She moaned deep in her throat and began to  
  
rock her hips into him.  
  
She looked around them to she if anyone's prying eyes were watching their current activities but to her approval, there were none. She began to nibble on his ear, just as he had done to her. As she did so, his hand began to snake up under her dress.  
  
She let out a shaky breath, but to his surprise, she didn't protest. He flicked his fingers inside of the waistband of her panties and stroked her lightly.  
  
"Ohhh, fuck Mulder." "Mmm, Scully, can I really do this to you here?" He breathed into her ear. "Mmm, only if I can do this." She brought her hand up to his concealed erection and began to stroke him.  
  
"Oh God Scully, if you don't stop I'm gonna come right here." He was astonished that he had actually said that to her face. He summed it up to all the alcohol that was in him and surrendered himself to her hand. She laughed a bit as she slowly unzipped the zipper on his white hospital pants.  
  
"Oh, Scully, you could get us into a lot of trouble..." "Mulder, shut up. I want to fuck you with my mouth." She was also slightly stunned that she had let those words from her lips, but she climbed down from her chair anyway.  
  
She crawled under the table and slipped his aching cock from his boxers. Mulder let out a hissed breath and slumped down in his chair. Scully licked  
  
her lips and rimmed the head of his cock with them.  
  
She groaned aloud as she began to pump him within her mouth. She licked his  
  
entire length and then sucked on his hard and he dropped his head and banged it on the table.  
  
She took as much of him into her mouth as she could and began massaging his  
  
balls with her hands. She withdrew to the point that only the head was in her mouth and licked the pre-come off of it. She smile devilishly up at him  
  
but he couldn't see. His head was still on the table.  
  
She kept licking the end of his cock and when she began to feel him twitch,  
  
she went down on him again. After a few more moments, he made a strangled sound in the back of his throat and Scully nearly swallowed him whole.  
  
When she came up, she wiped her mouth and was astonished to realized that she didn't feel dirty or sluttish. She had always felt that way after giving that to a man... but not now. She smiled at him and he reached for her hand  
  
and pulled her to him.  
  
He rested her forehead on his own and whispered: "Damn, I love you."  
  
She laughed. She looked down at his lap and then back up into his eyes. He laughed and zippered up. Then he kissed her again.  
  
"Hey Scully, let's get outta here." "Okay, Mulder. As long as you don't try to eat me." She kissed the tip of his nose and grinned devilishly. "Aw, damn Scully, looks like I'll have to fuck you then."  
  
*END* Sorry to the non-smutaholics, but the next one won't be so... straight forward. It will be loving and shit. Okay? Okay. ~Leslie 


	5. Inebriation Series the Fifth: Courvoisie...

Title: Inebriation Series 5: Courvoisier  
  
Author: ScullyAsTrinity AKA Barenaked Bostonian  
  
Rating: NC-17, mild sex, just the way we like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Chris Carter writing "Mulder and Scully go out to dinner." In our dreams!  
  
Distribution: Surely! Just drop me a line or some shizzle!  
  
Feedback: To BNLXPhile12@aol.com  
  
Category: MSR  
  
Summary: The fifth in the series. Mulder and Scully go out to dinner and don't get drunk!  
  
***Note!!!*** Once again, to MICHELLE!! For the cuddling and the toast and the eggs and the words and everything. She's wonderful and has wonderful suggestions. Lesley, for says Pop for God knows what reason.  
  
-Courvoisier-  
  
The familiar twang of the even-present hangover. And yes it was present in the brain of Dana Scully. When they had arrived home they had skipped a pre- bed ritual that they had wanted to begin. They were both too riddled with tequila to even sit up straight. Good thing that Byers had decided to offer them a ride home. Well, he had had to do it when Scully wavered at his feet and called him John.  
  
Now she was pleasantly curled up in her warm bed, snuggled in next to her partner, watching the beautiful autumn morning... with a hangover. It was the monumental hangovers like those of her college days. It was unpleasant to say the last, but didn't stop her from quietly getting out of bed to brush her teeth. Her mouth tasted of kerosene, and she was about to throw up on account of the taste of her own spit.  
  
She did brush her teeth and then washed her face and got some asprin. After  
  
swallowing the vile pills she went back to bed, and Mulder wrapped her up in his arms. He kissed the back of her neck.  
  
"Mornin." He said rather groggily. "Mornin." She said and grabbed his hand and gave it a kiss. "Let's start the day off right, shall we?" He asked, holding her closer. "Hmm?" She inquired. "I love you." He said and moved around to gain access to her lips. They kissed for awhile before he pulled away and said, "And thank god you brushed."  
  
She laughed at him and then punched him in the shoulder. She stopped for a moment and looked into his eyes. He was quite and still and smiled at her. She let a small smile play on her lips. She brushed a hand through his hair.  
  
"God I love you Fox Mulder." She whispered to him, as a solitary tear cascaded down her cheek and landed on the pillow.  
  
Mulder stiffened a bit. He knew that he would never get used to hearing his  
  
Scully tell him that she loved him. It was all very new to him.  
  
"What's not to love?" He whispered back.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence that hung over the room, until her face  
  
cracked and she let out a laugh.  
  
"Mulder, don't get me started." "Scully, is this what love is supposed to feel like."  
  
She stared at him quizzically for a moment.  
  
"What does it feel like, Mulder?" She asked out of curiosity. "Like my heart is going to break when I look at you, like I can't spend another minute without you. Like... Scully, I feel... forever right now."  
  
Another tear escaped her cheek. "Yes Mulder..." She shifted over and kissed  
  
him lightly on the lips.  
  
He held the side of her face a moment and the got up out of the bed. "Gonna  
  
make breakfast."  
  
"Mulder, you know I trust you, but you never cook. You said yourself you didn't like to." "Exactly, I said I didn't like to, not that I couldn't." He gave her a sly smile and walked out of the room. He was wearing his boxer, and on the way out, she got a superb view of his ass.  
  
He came out from the bathroom a moment later in a pair of jeans slung low on his hips. He had no shirt on, and because of this, Scully was practically drooling.  
  
She lay in the bed, surrounded by pillows and Mulder-scent, as she heard clinking and sizzling coming from the kitchen. A moment later she heard a ding that could only be her toaster.  
  
"Scully, come eat!"  
  
She reluctantly got up out of bed and padded to the kitchen.  
  
She sat across from him at the table, and in front of a big plate of scrambled eggs and jam and toast. She smiled at him.  
  
"Fit for a queen." He said. "I would have brought it to you in bed but I know how much you hate the crumbs."  
  
She smiled at him through a mouth full of eggs. "Mulder, these are possibly  
  
the best scrambled eggs I have ever had."  
  
He smiled back at her. "Told you I was a good cook." She gave him the eyebrow but continued eating.  
  
She took a bite of her toast and didn't notice when she got a bit of the grape jam on her nose. Mulder, noticing this came over to her and licked it  
  
clean. She giggled and then he leaned up to nuzzle her neck. "There, all clean."  
  
He licked her neck from where he could reach.  
  
"Mmm, Scully, you taste *much* better than the eggs." She wiggled underneath him.  
  
"Quit it Mulder, lemme finish eating." "You're no fun." He said and pecked her on the cheek. He then went about getting to eat his own breakfast.  
  
They sat in silence for awhile, both pouring over their meal. Scully was pushing the remains of breakfast around on her plate when Mulder perked up and asked a question.  
  
"Would you like to go out tonight Scully?" She smiled at him and put her fork down on her plate and her hands in her lap. "Like a date Mulder? Are you asking me on a date?" She blushed. "Yeah. I suppose I am." He said smirking. "Well, sir, where to?" "Well, I was thinking of that new place at the end of 53rd, you know? It's been in all the papers?" Mulder asked. "Well, yeah. But you'll have to make reservations." "Indeed, I will do that now if you want to go." His insides were screaming at her..... YES YES!!!!!! "Sure Mulder." She was silent for a moment as he got up and began to clear the table. "Hey Mulder?" "Yeah Scully?" "Thanks for asking." And with that she went back to bed.  
  
6:57 P.M. Scully's Apartment  
  
Scully was currently inhabiting the bathroom, preparing herself for dinner.  
  
She was applying the last of her eyeliner when Mulder called out to her. "Blue tie or green tie Scully?" "Ummm, what color is the suit?" "It's gray." He yelled in response. "Blue." She yelled back and put her makeup back in it's case. She fixed her  
  
dress and walked back out into her bedroom. Mulder was unprepared for the sight with which he was met.  
  
Scully walked into the room, seemingly not noticing the priceless look her held on his face. She was wearing a tight black dress. But not too tight. It had spaghetti straps and gave an excellent view of her cleavage. it came to  
  
just above her knee and she wore her gold cross with it. She did indeed look stunning and Mulder had to clamp down on the feeling of wanting to pick her  
  
up in his arms and throw her on the bed.  
  
"So, what do you think?" She asked smoothing her hair in the back. "I think," he said clearing his throat, "That if we don't leave soon, we will be stuck in bed for an interval less than a year but more than a day."  
  
He grinned at her and took her hand.  
  
He rested his forehead against hers. "Scully...." He trailed off for a minute. "If I could have sold my soul to know that I could love you like this I would have." He kissed her temple and then her lips. "Guess you didn't have to Mulder." She whispered to him and took hold of his hand once more. "Let's go, we don't wanna be late." She stole one last kiss from him and they walked out of the apartment.  
  
They drove in silence on the way to the restaurant. Mulder would occasionally glance over and she would catch him and they would smile at each other. He pulled up in front of the restaurant and found that there was an empty space near the curb. He was silently pleased that there was no valet, he hated valet. It made him paranoid. But then again, what didn't. Before they knew it, Mulder was pulling into a parking space near the restaurant. He opened the door for Scully and took her hand in his. She look up at him.  
  
"Well, since this is a real date I thought I would go all out" he said with  
  
his patented leer.  
  
Scully raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. She just let him hold her hand as the waiter led them to their table. And then a thought did occur to  
  
her. The date hadn't even started and it was the best date that she had ever had. So far, anyway. Mulder seated her with all the gallantry he could muster and sat across from her.  
  
The waiter came to their table and asked for their drink orders. Mulder purchased a very expensive bottle of wine which Scully did not realize until after she had taken the first sip.  
  
They did the normal couple deal. They ordered and made small talk that wasn't so small because they had known each other so long and had so much to talk about.  
  
The way she was looking at him at the moment betrayed some of her soul. her  
  
eyes were softer and even though she wasn't smiling, her eyes were. He felt  
  
so ungrateful and lucky to have this woman in his life in any shape or form. As she finished the rest of her meal and placed her napkin on the table she  
  
sighed.  
  
He looked slowly up to her and met her eyes.  
  
"That was unbelievable Mulder." She said, a very soft and gentle smile playing on her lips. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." His voice was barely above a whisper as he took her hand across the table and began to stroke the palm. "Scully, it even amazes me how you eat." He said softly and grinned at her. "Well it shouldn't Mulder. We've eaten together too many times at too many hick diners. Thanks for taking me out someplace nice." She said sarcastically, he tiny smile escalating into a grin.  
  
Just as Mulder was about to reply, the waited interrupted and asked if they  
  
would be having dessert this evening. Mulder replied yes and the waiter went to retrieve the dessert menu.  
  
As Scully scanned the menu, Mulder did as well. Scully couldn't decide and said as much. "I can't decide." "Well, I'm having the Black Forest cake." He said, placing his menu down on  
  
the table. "Hmmmmm..." She was racking her brain on what to have. Why did she have to make such easy decisions so hard? "I think I'll have..... "Ah, wise choice, but it goes straight to the hips."  
  
Scully chuckled as the waiter came back to take their orders. "I'll have the Black Forest cake and she'll have the chocolate cherry cheesecake." Mulder paused and the waiter began to walk away. "And we'll have coffee and bring us a bottle of your courvoisier, please." The waiter smile and thanked Mulder and walked off to retrieve their orders.  
  
"Brandy, Mulder? And that's the strong stuff." "Well Scully, I figure we should indulge ourselves... more than we already have." His voice dropped and octave lower. "Mulder..." She trailed off not knowing where he was going. "Scully, no matter how many times I say it, it will never be enough. I love  
  
you." He picked up her hand and kissed it lightly, then cradled it against his cheek. "I love you too." She whispered back and leaned over the table for a quick kiss. This quick kiss lasted a little longer than they had expected and were interrupted by the arrival of their dessert.  
  
She smiled at the waiter and he smiled back, his face flushing. He placed their respective plates down and left. He returned moments later with their  
  
coffee and brandy. He dove into his cake with such enthusiasm that Scully just had to laugh. She began on her cheesecake and almost passed out.  
  
It was heaven! It seduced her senses and she had to close her eyes to keep from moaning. When she opened them, Mulder was holding another forkful up to her mouth. She smiled and took it, savoring the taste. She reached for her coffee, and saw that the cordial that the brandy was in was resting on the rim of her mug, warming.  
  
She picked it up and prepared for the burning. It did, as it slid down her throat. She sipped the coffee as well. Just as she had finished her brandy,  
  
Mulder was refilling his glass and doing the same to hers.  
  
They sat in silence as they finished their meal and their second glass of brandy. When they were done and the check was paid for, Scully was feeling very warm. Not drunk, but tipsy and was leaning into Mulder's side. She was  
  
smiling.  
  
He looked down and saw how tired she looked and brushed her hair away from her face. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked to the car.  
  
he helped her in and shut the door gently.  
  
He drove them back to her apartment, all the while her head titled back and  
  
her eyes and thoughts out the window. She looked careless and lovely and was distracting him, second by second. He realized too late that he had passed  
  
her building, but she didn't seem to care. She let out a contented little giggle and stared out the window until he got the car parked. He rested his  
  
hands on the steering wheel and looked over at her. He didn't want to intrude on her personal space, but he didn't want to be without her for anything more that a second. Nit even a second. he wanted to be fused with her forever, that way he couldn't lose her, not again.  
  
He waited for a moment before he decided to speak but was interrupted by her.  
  
"Walk me up Mulder, what are you waiting for?" She asked.  
  
He looked over at her and chuckled. He took the keys out of the ignition and she reached over, grabbed them and threw them in her purse. He smiled questioningly and she winked.  
  
He was out of the car in a flash and soon they were at her apartment door. She turned the key in the lock and he ushered her inside. His hand at the small of his back like it always had been. She put her purse on the table and slipped off her pumps. She walked over to her stereo system and turned it on, pressing a random button as the music spilled from the speakers.  
  
"I can see, you were right about this place. I can make a perfect likeness of your body if I trace, I can hold you 'till you turn off the lights And I can see...."  
  
She turned slowly and he drew her into his arms.  
  
"This is so weird but it feels so right." She chuckled into his chest. "What's so weird?" "That I can't keep my hands off of you, or my eyes for that matter." She said quietly. "That's a good thing." He said as he bent his head down to capture her mouth. Her lips opened up under his and he took the opportunity to slip his  
  
tongue inside. She moaned into his mouth as he pulled her gently into him, wrapping her up completely in his arms. They swayed together slowly, their lips still locked together.  
  
He didn't notice yet, but she was dancing him towards the bedroom. When they got to the threshold of the room, she pulled away and looked into his eyes.  
  
There was a question there, a question waiting to be asked, but she didn't know how to vocalize it.  
  
"What?" He whispered, placing his forehead against hers once more. "I want you to love me..." She paused as she felt his hot breath hit her face. "I want you to love me slow." She finally stated, wondering if he understood what she was trying to convey to him.  
  
"Scully, I'll do anything you ask me to." He smiled at her, and in a moment  
  
the smile turned into a grin when he took her hand and led her to her bed. Although this wasn't the first time they had made love, she was nervous, nervous not about what he would think, but nervous over what he could do to  
  
her. She could lose herself in him and not realize it. She didn't want that  
  
to happen, but tonight, tonight she was going to allow him to love her completely.  
  
He began to unzip her dress as her eyes slid shut. She could feel his fingers playing her like a harp. They brushed the upper swell of her breasts and down her ribcage when he slipped the garment off. He bent down to place  
  
a tender kiss in the hollow of her throat and she let out a silent moan. He  
  
suckled up her neck until he reached her ear and lavished the shell. He beckoned for her to stand and he removed her stockings. He began to whisper  
  
in her ear.  
  
"Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need." Her words were spoken in the mere hint of a whisper. "You, only you." And he lowered her onto the bed.  
  
He kissed her mouth tenderly, but with passion. He hands splayed across his  
  
back and traced the muscles in his shoulders, they tangled in his hair as she returned the kiss whole-heartedly. His hands moved to her shoulders and  
  
skimmed the material of her black bra down her body. When it reached her hips, he undid the clasp and discarded it.  
  
"I love you." he whispered, just before taking a rosy nipple into his mouth. She gasped when his warm, wet mouth came into contact with her skin. She squirmed underneath him, offering more of herself up to him. He took it willingly, suckling the other breast.  
  
She became breathless and started to release throaty moans. Mulder was far beyond aroused but was receiving pleasure from pleasuring her. She was his everything, his very essence and he drank it up from her skin, storing it in his soul.  
  
He could tell that she was wet when he reached his hand down to her panties  
  
and felt the dampness radiating from them. She sat up abruptly and lunged at his neck, kissing and licking it until he was at her submission. She began to unbutton his shirt, and once accomplished, set out on his slacks.  
  
His clothes came off in a clash of mouth and teeth. Moans and gasps. His hands reached down to her wetness and checked to see if she was ready. She was far beyond ready, she had been ready for seven years.  
  
He smiled at her and rolled her gently onto her back. He stared down at her  
  
and stroked her face.  
  
"Now Mulder." She motioned and in one quick move he was inside of her. He stilled immediately savoring the moment. Then he began to slowly rock back and forth into her. "God, I love you." he gasped out as he thrust into her harder.  
  
Her eyes were closed and she lifted her legs up to wrap around his torso. "Feels so good Mulder. Slow and easy..." He smiled as he continued to drive  
  
into her with slow, steady force. She was moaning his name, on a whisper. It flowed into his ear and down into his heart. Suddenly, he was hit with a wave of sorrow, and tears came to his eyes. He was meant to worship this woman, he realized. He was put on this earth for that one purpose. his thoughts were interrupted when Scully opened her eyes and spoke to him.  
  
As if reading her mind she said: "Mulder, don't worship me, be with me. love me." Then she closed her eyes and threw her head back onto the pillow.  
  
His thrusts increased in pace, but weren't too fast for her.  
  
*This was worth all the pain and suffering. This was all worth it. We're together now and that's all that matters.* He thought as he felt his approaching orgasm.  
  
He leaned down and laid his head on her shoulder. She was gasping for breath and trying unsuccessfully to ward off the impending bliss that was to come.  
  
She could hold back no longer and as they fell over the edge together tey each called out mantras of "I love you" into the night.  
  
They fell sweaty and exhausted into each other. Mulder's arms around Scully  
  
when he leaned down to retrieve the comforter from the end of the bed. Once  
  
settled, he spooned in behind her and gently began kissing the nape of her neck. She was thinking, he could tell.  
  
"What?" He asked her between kisses. "I just thought of a line from a poem, this reminded me of it. Of the quest. I don't know why." "What is it?" He stilled and listened to her even breathing, felt her breasts rise with each inhale she took. "That the quest is ours, and even though together, it will never end. For either of us. That our goal is a promise, a promise to us as well as to those we have lost. That we have our own little seclusion, here," She motioned around the room with her hands, "that we can escape to, but at some point we have to move on, have to continue the quest."  
  
He nodded and stroked her hair. "What's the poem?" He yawned and got comfortable behind her. They both stared out the window at the moon.  
  
"The woods are lovely, dark and deep, But I have promises to keep. And miles to go before I sleep, And miles to go before I sleep."  
  
*****_X_*****  
  
END!!!  
  
~I'd like to thank all the little people...:::sniffle::: Really to all of those who helped, I am in debt to you forever. This didn't come out the way I planned but, oh well. 


	6. Inebriation Series the Sixth: The Power ...

Title: Inebriation Series 6: The Power Hour, Mike's Hard Lemonade  
  
Authors: ScullyAsTrinity AKA Barenaked Bostonian with TriplePirouette  
  
Category: MSR, smut!  
  
Disclaimer: Come on now, if they were really ours, do you think that we would let the show end? and the conspiracy would live, and they would still work on The X-Files and William would grow up healthy and we would both marry Krycek... okay, maybe not that last part, but you get the drift. (Maybe Nick Lea, but not Rat Boy!)  
  
Distribution: We would be honored, but you might want to archive the others too, it would make much more sense.  
  
Rating: NC-17, a regular smut biscuit.  
  
Summary: A power hour and some Mike's hard lemonade... on a hot and sticky night.  
  
Feedback PLEASE at: TriplePirouettePhile@hotmail.com or at MINE (Lauren's trying to be selfish!) BNLXPhile12@aol.com!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
The night air was hot and sticky and it licked at Scully's esophagus as she breathed. In, out. The dampness hanging in the air was making it somewhat difficult to breathe.  
  
She was sweating, balancing a shopping bag in one hand and her keys in the other. She could feel the like pinpricks of liquid slide down in between her breasts and saturate her new peach satin bra. That was the last thing on her mind, however. Right now, she just wanted the damn door open.  
  
She pushed the key into the slot and haphazardly turned it. The door reluctantly opened and emitted a puff of chill air straight into her face. It felt like heaven as it washed over her heated skin in waves. She breathed in a deep satisfying breath through her nose and let it out through her mouth, nearly moaning at the refreshing sensation.  
  
She walked slowly into her living room and pushed the door shut with her leg. Scully then kicked her uncomfortable pumps off of her feet and dropped the keys and the bag onto the floor, at her feet. She usually wasn't nearly this disorganized, but as of now, she was sweaty and in need of a shower. The cold air just felt so good, thank God for central air conditioning.  
  
She walked leisurely to her bedroom, stripping off articles of clothing along the way. She held a pile of clothes in her arms when she reached the bedroom and dumped them into the hamper. She whisked a towel out of the linen closet and padded her way into the bathroom.  
  
The cool tiles felt exquisite beneath her feet. She set the towel down on the toilet and searched for a body wash. After much deliberation she chose a nice freesia one. Opening the bottle, she inhaled the scent and hummed her appreciation low in her throat.  
  
Her sweat soaked hair was sticking to the back of her neck, and she could feel the sweat drying to her now cool skin. She walked over and turned the shower on, setting it slightly cooler than she usually would. The oppressive heat had slowed her, but Mulder would still be at her door in a half an hour, and she wanted to be ready.  
  
As she stepped in the shower, her eyes closed in rapture. It was such a simple thing, a cool shower, but on a day where all heat records had broken and weathermen were baffled as to how a normal 85-degree summer day turned into a 105-degree scorcher, it was heaven. Even now, at seven in the evening, it was still in the low 90's, and the sun was just about down.  
  
She quickly showered, and then donned a simple pair of jean shorts and a thin white T-shirt. She smiled as she thought about the new, barely there underwear she had put on, a surprise for Mulder. She had planned on presenting him with a creamy peach satin she had put on this morning, but she hadn't foreseen the temperatures soaking them through with sweat.  
  
Mulder was still fifteen minutes from being due over, so she went back into the living room and picked up the bag of groceries and her keys, bringing them into her darkened kitchen. All of the rooms were dark in an attempt to keep it a bit cooler. She had never had a problem with the central air before, and it was gorgeously cool in her apartment, but it still edged almost 5 degrees higher than she had it set.  
  
In the kitchen, she put her keys back in her purse on the chair, then unpacked the groceries, putting the canned soup, salad, and bottled water in each's place. She then pulled the paper bag toward her and smiled. Tonight was going to be fun.  
  
She and Mulder were going to do something she had always wanted to do, but never had the courage to do in college. And since she hadn't gone drinking much since college, she had just never done it. But now she was going to do it, and Mulder was going to do it with her. A power hour.  
  
One shot every minute for one hour.  
  
It got you drunk fast.  
  
And it sounded like a hell of a lot of fun.  
  
So she had convinced Mulder to join her in her little fantasy, and tonight should be nothing short of a little fantasy. Whenever they got together, drinking, they never ceased to end up curled around each other in ecstasy. Her smile got wider as desire flooded through her. She unwrapped the brown bag, revealing two six packs of Mike's Hard Lemonade, which she promptly shoved in her freezer.  
  
Tonight was going to be fun...  
  
Sometimes, it frightened her that when she and Mulder got together, they frequently drank. But perhaps that was because they trusted each other so much. They would never drink and drive, and never drink heavily two consecutive nights in a row.  
  
She felt safe and comfortable when she drank with him, and that's why she had never drank before. She had never trusted any of the people she had been with, never trusted them not to take advantage of her. But she trusted Mulder with her life, she trusted Mulder with her... heart. She loved him, she wanted him and... It was as simple as that.  
  
She stood at the kitchen counter, placing her cool palms against the linoleum and wondered where their excursions would take them tonight. She imagined his hands on hers, always knowing how to touch her. Rough, or gentle, fast or slow. It was amazing what those hands did to her.  
  
She didn't think it was possible. It was a feeling that she had always longed for, had given up on feeling, but Mulder ignited these feelings within her. She felt feral, bad, wicked to the bone. She felt loved and cherished and, unlike when she was other men, she felt like herself. She felt wonderful in a clichéd and olden way.  
  
She loved to finally let go, to not have to pretend to not want a drink, or to pretend that she didn't want to just devour a bottle of vodka without a reason. Mulder understood her, he understood why she needed a drink sometimes, and he understood why she would never drink alone.  
  
Scully padded into the living room and flipped on the TV. She changed channels until she found the 24-hour news station, and then settled into the couch, catching up on the local news.  
  
After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door, accompanied by the sound of a paper bag ripping and a quiet "Oh shit!" Scully opened the door to find a sweaty Mulder crouched on the floor, a ripped paper bag in his arms that showed the bottom of a 12 pack of Mikes, and two shot glasses, one grasped between his teeth, the other under his chin. He gave the best caught-in-the-act smile he could, and grunted what she thought was supposed to be "Hello." She carefully extracted the shot glasses from him ushered him in.  
  
"Great minds think alike Mulder." She said to him, and he raised a brow, not quite understanding her. He just turned away and walked to the refrigerator to chill the Mike's.  
  
He laughed out loud when he saw the two six packs that already sat inside. He placed his inside, chucked the ruined bag, set the shot glasses on the table... and grinned. One of his beautiful, come hither grins. One of the ones that made Scully melt.  
  
But she couldn't walk to him, she was glued to the floor. Sensing this, he slowly walked to where she was standing and placed his hands on her hips. She smiled at him, it was absurd, but she still felt a bit unsure around him.  
  
They had cemented their sexual relationship a while ago, but she still felt... nervous. Like she didn't meet up to his standards. But she knew, she knew when she looked into his eyes, that she was his forever. That they shared each other and it was so beautiful to be not one, but two people, two people at the same time.  
  
She stopped thinking when his lips met her neck and began to suckle her there. She hummed low in her throat, urging him to continue. It was what the 'books' would call the "greatest form of torture."  
  
She felt electricity surge through her body, and instinctively her arms wound around him, but her mind was working. This needed to wait. She wanted to wait. She wanted exquisite torture tonight, to be inches from him, to know what he felt like buried deep inside her, but not be able to have him until the last possible second when they had gulped down their sixtieth shot, and their minds foggy under the influence.  
  
"No." She said softly, and Mulder's mouth stopped immediately. He barely moved from her skin.  
  
"No?" He asked.  
  
"No," she said, pushing him away. She belayed the panic in his eyes with a seductive smirk. "Not until later." She leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Later, when I can feel the alcohol coursing in my veins and I can't wait any longer to feel you inside me. Later, when the most important thing will be the feel of our lips on one another and the alcohol has left us so senseless that we can't think of anything else. I want it to be dazed and sloppy and drunk and wonderful." To punctuate her words she ran her tongue around the crest of his ear. "I want this to be torture, Mulder. Sweet torture."  
  
She slowly moved away, and he rolled his head, cracking his neck. Then, his eyes bore into hers with a disturbing intensity. He moved his lips to her ear, and breathlessly spoke. "I like the sound of that." He moved his body so he wasn't touching her at all, then snaked his tongue out to caress her ear quickly before he said, "Torture."  
  
She smiled devilishly, craving contact once more. She wanted him so badly, and he had only been there for a short time. She wondered how it would feel after an hour of being near him, not touching him...  
  
Mulder busied himself with setting the shot glasses up and opening a bottle of Mike's. She loved the taste of Mike's. It wasn't too strong, but it wasn't too weak. It was a fun sort of drink, a drink that you could just enjoy drinking. A guilty pleasure to Scully.  
  
She walked into the living room and found Mulder staring at her fireplace.  
  
"You know Mulder, it occurs to me, that when you're over, there's almost always a fire going. And I just wanted to let you know that you'll be the one paying for the wood from now on. But just in case you're even thinking about it... don't you even dare. I'm already sweating just from walking around the apartment."  
  
"What can I say?" He laughed. "Fire is fun. And how can you be sweating? I see icicles forming on the windows!" His eyes held an evil gleam, although she knew that he was terrified of fire. As if reading her mind, he continued, "I may be afraid of it, but fire's also held a fascination for me." She strayed closer to him, stopping inches from his body and melting into his form. "There's a... an erotic, unpredictable quality about it. It's so fierce, so strong, has so much power, and yet, it can be so amazing and beautiful when you get to know it's properties." His hands strayed to tangle in her hair. "Just like you." She wanted him, wanted him so bad. They were free to explore each other as they sought to, but tonight was going to be a game. Scully rolled her head into his hands, and she moved her hands down the sides of Mulder's body, finally arriving at his ass with a surprising squeeze the made him jump. Scully gave him a seductive smile before turning away and breaking contact.  
  
She playfully padded from the living room to her bedroom, making sure to swing her hips just a little. The reflection in the bedroom mirror showed him practically drooling at the sight of her backside sauntering. She smiled.  
  
As she grabbed her digital clock, she suppressed a chill that ran straight to her core. Pausing for a second to gather herself, she sauntered back into the living room, and bent down to place the clock on the coffee table, taking her time and giving Mulder an exquisite view.  
  
Scully slowly turned, giving Mulder enough time to compose himself, and walked to him, pausing a few inches from him. Slowly, she whispered, "So, when do we start?" Adding a sultry lick of her lips for good measure.  
  
Mulder's face was not affected, he could bluff with the best of them. But Scully knew from the beads of perspiration she saw forming at his hairline, that he was dying to touch her. His eyes deadpanned into hers. "The sooner the better." Cockily he brushed past her and lifted the bottle of Mike's. He wagged his eyebrows at her, then leaned down and poured the two shots. He lifted one to her, and she joined him by the table. He peaked down at the clock, and then looked at her.  
  
They both took the shot, Mulder faster than Scully, but not by much. Scully had her eyes closed and her head held back for a second, exposing her pink flesh. Mulder felt feral, and wanted to dig his teeth into the softness there, leave his mark and claim her as his.  
  
All she did was look up into his eyes and wink. He wanted her, craved for her uncontrollably. It was nearly killing him to have to sit by her and not do anything.  
  
Then, he got preoccupied with the task at hand. They sat side by side on her couch, intently watching the clock in between pouring and gulping down shots. Another shot, and another and another. Before they knew it, thirty minutes had gone by and Scully was very wobbly. She had polished off two and a half bottles, as had Mulder.  
  
The sun had gone down, but the heat was still everywhere. The humidity in her apartment had shot up, and they were sweating slightly. The silent hum of the air conditioner had become a noisy sputtering now, but they barely noticed it. All Mulder could see was the sweat dripping from Scully's neck down through her shirt and imagined it dripping in between her breasts. He wanted to know what it tasted like, to lick it away and be the one to make her sweat even more. Scully watched as a slight sheen covered Mulder, making him look like a God. She saw the erection straining in his pants, and wondered how he was managing to keep away from her.  
  
He looked over at her and could see that her eyes were watering slightly. *Good,* he thought. *I can have my way with her later.* Little did he know that Scully was thinking the exact same thing. He was so aroused that it had become painful to sit in his previous position.  
  
Off in the distance there was a rumble of thunder. Scully heard it as she downed shot number 34. She prayed rain would accompany it to cool the air. She was uncomfortably sticky, but even she knew that the dampness she felt in her panties was not just her sweat. She looked over and saw Mulder pull his polo shirt out of his jeans, and pull it over his head. The sight of his body, slick and toned, clad only in a wife-beater was almost too much for her.  
  
The shots resumed, and as time increased Scully just got wetter and wetter. It came to the point that she was squirming on the couch, trying in vain not to touch herself or jump on Mulder. It was frustrating, but knowing what was to follow made it worth the wait. Mulder was having the same problem, but his mind was working. He wanted this torture that she had cooked up, too. Somehow, just waiting for each other was not enough. He wanted her to the point of being painfully aroused, but he wanted this to be maddening. Shot 40 gave him his opportunity.  
  
As Scully raised the shot glass to her lips with slightly shaky hands, thunder rumbled loudly right outside and startled her, making her spill her shot all over herself. Mulder dove for her, and his tongue was on her body. Quickly he removed her shirt, and lapped up the trail of sweet alcohol the dribbled down her chin, between her full breasts down to her belly button. Scully squirmed beneath him, thrusting her hips toward him and begging for release, but slowly he brought his tongue up her body to her ear instead. "Thanks for the body shot, Scully."  
  
He smiled devilishly, and returned to his side of the couch. Scully sat up, panting. She could still feel the trail his tongue had left on her. She could feel her inner core tingling, begging for release. Her body screamed that it wasn't fair, that she needed him now, but her fogged mind knew exactly what he was doing, and she liked it.  
  
She took a deep breath, and looked at Mulder from under heavy lids. She picked up the shot he had abandoned in favor for her lost one. With her free hand, she pushed Mulder back until he was lying on the couch. Cat-like, she crawled up on him until her pelvis teased his erection with calculated perfection. She drew his under shirt up until it was around his neck, and Mulder quickly peeled the sweat-laden cloth off, throwing it to the floor. "My turn." Scully purred as she poured the cool liquid on his flesh. She dribbled it from the corner of his mouth down to the top of his jeans. An elicit chill ran through his spine as he felt her tongue follow the path she had traced for herself, licking, nipping and kissing her way around his body. Instinctively he thrust his hips toward hers, but every time she moved away, keeping him insane with desire.  
  
With all the sweet liquor gone from his body, Scully happily jumped off of him to her side of the couch, looking at the clock, she poured herself another shot and downed it. "C'mon Mulder." She said lightly as he struggled to regain control, sitting himself up, "We missed one." Thunder boomed outside, but there was still no splatter of rain at the window. Mulder quickly downed a shot, and the clocked ticked over another minute. He was still one behind. Seeing his bottle was practically empty, he grabbed it and chugged the last shot and the light foam that had gathered from his rough handling. Gulping the shot down, he closed his eyes for a second, reminding himself why he was doing this. When he opened his eyes he saw that Scully had taken her last shot, and already gone to the fridge to get their next bottles.  
  
She carried them in, holding them at her sternum between her breasts, hoping it would cool her flesh. She could feel the AC upon her, and could hear the sputtering of the chilled air as it rose from the central air vents.  
  
Mulder gulped as he saw the peach satin and lace that was barely there, holding her luscious form.  
  
The next few shots were a blur. Mulder just wanted to get it over with. He wanted her, and now. He needed to have her, to feel her under him and around him and to explode in ecstasy with him. Scully concentrated on the sensations as she gulped down the sweet and tangy lemonade.  
  
"Come on Scully, we can do this. Just five more minutes, five more shots. We can do this." His head tipped back as he downed the lemonade. Just then, as he swallowed, the power went out.  
  
Scully's head shot up from where it had been resting on her legs. "What the hell?" She said, trying to stand, but her legs felt like they were made of rubber.  
  
And then they heard the thunder. It was a good few seconds before the lightning was visible, and it was followed by a huge crash. The pounding rain followed. It was no surprise, it had been coming all night, but it was finally here. Scully had hoped at least that the power would have stayed on.  
  
Mulder laughed. "Power's out." He stated, as if they both didn't already know that. He went into Scully's kitchen and retrieved some large candles from her cabinet.  
  
"Mulder, get back in here! Three more shots." There was a huge smile crossing her face, her bottle of Mike's in one hand, his in the other. He left the candles on the counter to go and join her.  
  
He took the bottle from her hand, but made no move to sit back down. His eyes bore into her as they consumed their fifty-eighth shot. Mulder wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, but kept his eyes balanced on Scully's. He held out his hand to her lips and she went to take them, but he pulled them away quickly. He was taunting her again. Since the body shot they'd danced around and away from each other. Both made sure to take large, long gulps, bigger than that of a shot.  
  
They wouldn't have survived another encounter like that.  
  
The lightning lit up the room every few seconds, their sweaty forms were panting with need. They watched as sweat poured down the other's body, salivating at the prospect of finally being able to touch the other. Neither was sweating due to the heat, on the contrary actually. It was quite cool in the apartment. They were swaeting because they were focusing all of their power on not devoring the other whole.  
  
He had that devilish gleam in his eye. It made her knees go weaker than they already were, and she almost fell. She couldn't wait to get him into that bed. The throbbing between her legs was getting so very hard to ignore.  
  
Shot fifty-nine slid down their respective throats and Scully sputtered when she came up for air. Mulder chuckled.  
  
"Can't hold your liquor Scully?" He was swinging the almost-empty bottle in front of her face. Watching it was making her dizzy.  
  
"I can hold anything you can Mulder." Although the words had their intended effect, they came out slurred just a bit. She was so far gone that she could hardly stand anymore.  
  
And finally, finally...  
  
Shot sixty. A turning point. The climax to their night of drinking, or one of many. Their first power hour had been completed. Seven bottles each, fourteen in all.  
  
But neither of them cared to acknowledge that fact because the second the bottles were away from their lips... they were otherwise occupied.  
  
Their bodies meshed together in a sweaty mass of limbs. Scully fell almost limp in Mulder's arms as his hand caressed her breasts. In retaliation she snaked her arm between them and grabbed his cock through his jeans. The sensation made his knees weaken and he almost fell to the floor with her in his arms. She looked to his face and laughed out loud, a drunken, slurred, and incredibly sexy laugh. "Turn 'bout's fair play, baby." She slurred to him.  
  
She was arguably drunk, though not by a lot. With a bit of effort Scully made her way to Mulder's ear. "Fuck me. Fuck me now." She said as she sucked on his earlobe.  
  
"Uhhnnnn... Scully, sweetheart, if you do that this will be over before it's ever started." He pulled away from her embrace to look into her eyes. "What's say we take this party to the bedroom?"  
  
Mulder did not wait for a response. Very haphazardly, he lifted her into his arms, being very careful not to drop her. He walked steadily through her hall and into her bedroom, depositing her on the bed.  
  
She looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes. She watched as he reached his hands to the buttons on his jeans. She loved him in jeans, slung low on his hips, shoes off, and no shirt. She was practically drooling at the sight of him. His head was down as he concentrated on opening the button fly.  
  
Scully almost laughed out loud at the tough time he was having with the buttons. He finally divested himself of his pants and then his socks, until he was standing before her, like an angel, with only his boxers on.  
  
Another wave of arousal rushed south at the sight of his erection pushing at the thin cotton of his boxers. He walked slowly toward the bed at sat down on the edge of it, just out of reach of her eager hands.  
  
As she reached for him, he leaned over and kissed her, not putting too much pressure into it, but just enough to satisfy some of her growing hunger.  
  
Her arm came up and grabbed his face, pulling it down to cover hers more completely. Her tongue roughly invaded his mouth, and he was more than happy to oblige. His tongue tangled with hers, and he could hear the moans that she was emitting. This turned him on more, so he pushed his body up onto the bed more completely, and twined his legs with hers.  
  
"You're overdressed," Mulder moaned to her as his body covered hers. He craved contact; he needed to feel their sweaty skin on each other's. Her rough shorts were a disappointment as he craved to feel her, warm and moist beneath him. Her bra, as enticing and alluring as it was, was just another obstacle. It was beautiful, but nothing in comparison to what it housed.  
  
Scully just silently reclaimed his mouth with hers. After a few seconds of dueling tongues, she spoke into his mouth. "Why not do something about it?" and she raised her arms above her head and lifted her hips off the bed.  
  
Mulder kissed his way down to her breasts. "Maybe I will." He reached his arms behind her and expertly unhooked her bra. He used his nose to lift it off her breasts, exposing the hard pink nubs underneath. His hands gripped the bra from the back, and quickly slid it off of her. He rubbed his slightly stubbly cheeks against her porcelain skin, and it made every nerve in her body stand on end. The sensation sent a shock through her body, the need for stimulation, to feel his mouth on her, to feel him anywhere, was overwhelming.  
  
Mulder smiled at the reaction he had produced in her. He loved to see her writhe in ecstasy. He laid his cheek flat between her breasts, and lightly dragged it down until his nose was at the waist of her jean shorts. Mulder played with the soft skin there, letting his nose, mouth, and stubbly cheek tease her. Her hips began to buck wildly, and he felt her legs wrap around his torso. Moans and grunts escaped her lips, but all he could see was her neck peaking out from the valley of her breasts.  
  
He took his hands and almost roughly stopped the movement of her hips while his teeth undid the button and zipper of her jeans. He almost gasped when he saw the thin peach lace that he exposed. It almost couldn't be called underwear- it didn't cover anything. He saw her mound of red curls right through the lace. He let his tongue trace the vee he had exposed, still holding her hips down. Her upper body was thrashing, bucking for release.  
  
He slowly took his hands and pulled her shorts down to her knees. He took in the sight before him. Peach lace and satin and pure Dana Scully. He felt his cock jump in his boxers. He buried his nose in her, eliciting a gasping "Oh God!" from her. Quickly, he removed the final barrier between her and his skin.  
  
She helped him by kicking off the clothing when he got it to her feet, but pushed him down before he could touch her again. She straddled him, naked. He saw a glimmer in her eye, it was the total release she achieved so few times in her life, she wore a mischievous smile, and nothing else. She rubbed her hands up over his chest, and back down until the almost reached her. He could feel her dripping onto his abdomen. Now he was the one wriggling.  
  
She slid down his body and pulled his boxers from him. She looked at his bobbing cock as if it was a steak and she had not eaten in weeks. Hunched on all fours, she approached it, and rubbed her face to it. She felt it jump at the contact, and continued to move upwards, coaxing it with her flesh. She let it slide between her breasts and down her stomach. She could hear Mulder's breath coming in quick, short pants. She moved up farther until it was caressing her fiery curls, but stopped short of it reaching her moist center.  
  
"I think it likes me..."  
  
"Uh... huh." Mulder panted. He wasn't exactly thinking straight.  
  
A bit of precum gathered on the tip of his cock and she swooped down to lap it up with the tip of her tongue. She made sure to keep eye contact with him, because she knew that it turned him on. She then ran her tongue all the way around the head, bathing it slowly. Mulder let out a deep moan and began to thrust his hips at her.  
  
She cleverly avoided him. Every time he would thrust, she would move away and give him no more until he calmed down.  
  
Finally, Mulder calmed down. He gripped the comforter to delay his excitement.  
  
Scully's hair fell deliciously on his thighs, inadvertently tickling him. Scully slowly took him into her mouth and began sucking... hard. His cock was incredibly hard as she bathed it. She kept looking up at him, to make sure his eyes were open. She ran her tongue down his shaft and then came back up to suck on the head. His hips were jerking uncontrollably; he was unable to keep still.  
  
Mulder now began to whimper, trying not to come in Scully's mouth. She sensed this and lifted herself up and off of him. On the trip back up his body, she was sure to bathe him with her tongue, taking him even closer to the edge.  
  
Her tongue took up residence in his navel. After spending a good five minutes there, she moved up to his nipples, but only teased them, deciding that having Mulder be spent now would be of no good to her.  
  
Then she met his mouth. Their tongues tangled and teeth clashed as they each fought for dominance. Scully was struggling to get on top of Mulder, but he was pinning her down.  
  
He rolled her over until he was on top of her, his mouth working it's way over any exposed piece of flesh it could; mouth, cheek, neck and ears. He ground his pelvis into hers and took her hands in his, lifting her arms above her head and holding them there. He shuddered at the thought of her writhing underneath him, the deep moans escaping her throat sending bolts of electricity through him.  
  
"Unnnggghhhh," Came her guttural moan, forceful and frustrated, as he teased her by pressing his cock into her slick folds, rubbing only briefly before he pulled back. "Fuck," she breathed out as she said it, the four-letter word filled with passion and desire, laced with need. She used her head to push him off of her neck where he was sucking and biting. She looked up into his clouded eyes and took a deep breath. She licked her lips, and with intensity bored her eyes into Mulder. Seductively slurred, she spoke to him, "I want you, Mulder. I want you in me NOW. Fuck me, Mulder. Fuck me until I can't remember my name."  
  
Needing no more instruction, Mulder took action. He felt need surge through him, and quickly claimed her mouth in a furious kiss. His arms suddenly scooped Scully up, and deposited her on his lap. His cock was so maddeningly close to where she needed it, wanted it. With one quick move she straddled him, and quickly guided him into her.  
  
Before he knew it he was inside her, and the feeling almost sent him over the edge. He groaned into her lips and threw his head back. Mentally he slowed down, grateful that she hadn't moved since she took him in her. A few deep breaths and he was away from the edge, and ready.  
  
Even though she initiated the move, it had taken Scully by surprise, too. He filled her completely, and the feelings it set in motion for her were startling. She clutched Mulder, burying her head in his chest. A couple of deep breathes and she was ready. She tipped her head up as he tipped his down, and their eyes met. Mulder flipped them over so that he was the one on top. Like an animal he pushed into her with his pelvis, sending them flying down to the mattress. He landed on top of her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
Mulder moaned lusciously as he began to slowly move in and out of her. Scully's hips pumped hard into his, tiny pants escaping her lips each time he filled her completely.  
  
"Oh yeah, oh Scully. Just like that baby." Every time he would slowly withdraw, she would let out a drawn out moan and almost scream when he pumped back in.  
  
Scully wrapped her legs tighter around Mulder's back, causing his rhythm to falter. His chest landed heavily upon her, their sweat mingling together as they gazed into each other's eyes. Mulder's mouth swooped down to claim Scully's in a hard but passionate kiss, stealing all of the breath from her body. Her hands that were resting on his shoulders now took up residence at his neck, pulling him deeper and deeper.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Mulder propped himself up on his elbows once more, and pushed forcefully back into her. She didn't moan this time, or scream, but she let out a delightful little sigh, and her eyes closed once more. Her hands went back onto his shoulders and he resumed pumping.  
  
His senses were heightened from the alcohol he had consumed. He could feel the drag of her on the way out and the sweet sensation of her enveloping him of the plunge back in.  
  
"That's it sweetheart," he purred into her ear. "Damn, you are so wet and tight," he groaned.  
  
"Unn, tell, tell me Mulder, ohhhh!" Scully's nails dug harshly into his back, leaving tiny crescent shaped marks in his tanned skin. She could feel the well-toned muscles of his back ripple against her hands and she arched harder into him.  
  
"Oh, I love you sweetheart. I love you so much. Love being inside of you!" He almost yelled, the pain she was causing from her nails was exquisite, only adding to the pleasure they were creating.  
  
"Oh, God! Mulder, I'm coming!" She yelled, her tiny hands wrapping around his neck and pulling his face down for a hard kiss.  
  
The hot kiss quickly exploded. Scully's alcohol flavored tongue probed his mouth, and she suddenly let out a forceful moan into his mouth just as he felt her hot, slick walls contract in on him. The feeling of her coming; coming around his cock, her tongue swirling in his mouth, her body convulsing beneath him; sent him over the abyss. He exploded into her, alternately groaning into her mouth and sucking on her tongue.  
  
Little by little, they slowed to a stop. Mulder placed small kisses on Scully's mouth murmuring to her, "Love you....so beautiful...wonderful." Scully lay there beneath him, panting from her intense orgasm, and rubbed her arms all over his body. Mulder slowly went to pull out, but Scully wouldn't let him. She ended up rolling them so they were on their sides, legs and arms still entwined, still joined.  
  
She buried her face in the crook of his neck as he absently traced her exposed breast. He enjoyed trying to coax a peak out of the sated nub, her beautiful, sweat glistened flesh. "Stay in me." She sleepily demanded. "I feel empty without you."  
  
His tongue lapped at her earlobe. "Mmmmmm.... and I feel, incomplete without you."  
  
They nuzzled each other, unable to stop. Though tired, there was a need for them to touch.  
  
Scully groaned, almost purring into Mulder's neck. She was wonderfully drunk, and she could still feel the pleasure coursing through her. She felt silly and out-there and happy, oh-so-happy. She felt his hands blazing fiery trails on her skin, caressing her in places that sent tingles down her spine. Their lovemaking had been everything she wanted; drunken, sloppy and wonderful.  
  
And suddenly she wanted him again. Through her liquor-induced fog, she rolled her hips, grinding them to his pelvis. She purred into him again.  
  
"Damn Scully, what do you want from me?" He laughed and rolled over so that she was on top of him. He stared tenderly at her for a moment, and the brought her face down slowly to meet his. His lips caressed hers gently and she responded, sliding her moist lips over his in a chaste kiss.  
  
Her hands began rubbing gently over his chest and his hands came up to caress her hips. Scully looked deep into his eyes, and smiled brightly when his hands came up to caress her cheeks.  
  
"I am so ridiculously in love with you." Mulder said, a chuckle escaping his lips as she flushed crimson. She broke contact with his eyes, smiled embarrassedly and looked down at his chest.  
  
She thought for a moment, and then sank into his eyes again. "Mulder, I know this sounds strange but... I can't tell you how much I love you. It... It's almost as if the word 'love' can't describe it, you know?" She paused for a moment, and then began to laugh. "Sorry for getting all sentimental, won't do it again, it's just... I've never expressed my... feelings towards anyone, truthfully I mean. I guess I need practice."  
  
"I think you're doing just fine. But if you think you need practice, I'll be sure to give you a lot of practice in the future." Mulder smiled and traced his pointer finger over her nose. Just when he finished she wiggled her nose like Tabitha from Bewitched, which made him laugh and strangely enough brought tears to his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Mulder?" Scully asked, stroking his chin gently.  
  
"I just... I just keep thinking that this is all a dream that I'm going to wake up any minute and find myself on my couch. Find myself alone, without you. Find that I never told you, because this all feels too good to be true. It really does." A solitary tear streaked down his face and landed on the pillow.  
  
"I'll tell you what, if you ever wake up and find yourself alone, call me and I'll rectify that problem immediately. Got it?" She smiled and wiped the tears from his face.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Now, where were we? Oh yes!" She brought her lips down onto his and began to gently kiss his fears away. She kept the kisses chaste for a good few minutes, as Mulder kept trying to intensify them. Her hands laid softly on his neck as she kissed his eyes, his nose, and then his mouth once more. Her lips slid to his throat, where they took up residence for a good five minutes. Once she began sucking, she could feel him begin to stir inside of her again. She smiled against his neck and he chuckled a bit, feeling the quirk in her lips.  
  
She could feel the rumble of his laughter through his throat and surprisingly, it turned her on. She lifted her head and cocked it a bit, gauging his reaction. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back. She smiled wickedly and clenched her internal muscles around him. He groaned out a bit. He was beginning to harden, slowly.  
  
She raked her nails down his chest and he broke out in a fine sheen of sweat, once more. Scully rose up and down slowly on Mulder's shaft and he tightened his grip on her hips, bringing him up and back down onto him hard.  
  
"Uh-uh, I want to make love to you sweetheart." Scully said quietly. Batting his cheek gently, she began her slow rocking motion again. Mulder was making nonsensical noises in the back of his throat. Scully let out a small noise of her own, which made Mulder crack his eyes open and look up at her.  
  
Scully quickly reached her peak once more, gripping Mulder's shoulders tightly to show him that she was about to come. Mulder grabbed her hips with strong hands and brought her down onto him hard, bringing one of her hands around quickly to brush across her clit, once, twice, and she was coming.  
  
She contracted hard around him, and she flung her body on top of his. She groaned passionately, and then began breathlessly mumbling into his ear. "Love, love you, Oh god...Love you Mulder...Love you so much..."  
  
Mulder never stopped moving her over him. He pounded his hips into her, sending waves of passion pulsing through her body over and over until she was hypersensitive to everything around her. Her hands tangled in his hair at the back of his neck. He kissed her neck and mumbled back to her, "I love you, Scully. I love you so much."  
  
Kiss.  
  
Thrust.  
  
"Love you Mulder..."  
  
Thrust.  
  
Kiss.  
  
"Oh, Scully, Love you"  
  
Thrust.  
  
Kiss.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh, Mulder!"  
  
Scully's body tensed, her head thrown back and the most amazing scream of passion escaping her lips. He felt her walls clench around him, tighter than he'd ever felt. That, and her whispers of love, sent him crashing into orgasm.  
  
Waves of pleasure washed over and out of him. Scully's body lit a fire on his skin. He gathered her to him, trying in vein to get closer to her, to become one with her, and to prolong the pleasure.  
  
Slowly, they both came down from the high the release had caused. They were panting, locked together in passion. He moved slightly, causing him to inch out of her. He stopped when she whimpered with a mix of passion and pain. He tipped her chin up from the crook in his neck, "Scully?"  
  
She panted, "I'm fine." She smiled at him. "Hypersensitive, but fine." She stopped and closed her eyes. "No, not fine." Mulder caressed her cheek, worry creasing her face. "Wonderful. Amazing. Fulfilled. Loved and in love."  
  
"Oh, Scully," Mulder was so moved. He slowly withdrew from her, and then gathered her in his arms, spooning her. He kissed her right behind her ear, then settled her head right below his, in the crook of his neck where she fit so perfectly. He pulled her sated body to him, just tight enough to be an embrace, and whispered into her ear. "I'm so lucky, luckier than I'd ever thought I could be."  
  
"Correction, you just *got* luckier than you had ever got." She smiled and yawned and leaned backed against him a bit more.  
  
"That too. Mind if I sleep now? You really wore me out." Mulder yawned as well, tightening his grip on her waist.  
  
"Sleep now, there' always tomorrow Mulder." She laughed again and fell into a sated, and peaceful sleep.  
  
*END*  
  
END NOTES:  
  
Leslie:  
  
What can I say? I wasn't even going to write another IS. But I did, and you know why? Lauren. All of my thanks and love go out to her this time. And to think, she had never written smut before! I know! Can you believe that? It was a little rocky starting out, but it finally got finished and I think she did an absolutely WONDERFUL job, and I look forward to smutting it up with her in the future. ;-). So Lauren, here's to you! (Raises glass...) Love you babe! (Takes shot and passes out... finally.)  
  
Lauren:  
  
Well, (raising glass) here's to Leslie, who told me that I could write smut! Never thought I could, but I did it, and BOY it was fun! So thanks to her, whom I never would have done this without! Can't wait to write with you again babe! Hope you all enjoyed this, SEND FEEDBACK, PLEASE! And (clinks glass,), here's to more in the future! (Takes shot, joins Leslie on the floor.) 


End file.
